13
by veryangstyteen
Summary: 13 students at Demigod High. They cant stand each other, but when they are forced to spend the weekend together at school all alone, who’s to say that it will work? Who’s to say that they’re not completely alone as they thought? Who’s to say that they won’t remember it? Something disturbing is there, and it’s catching them all out. Will they survive or face death?


**_3rd Person's POV: _**

**_They were just teenagers having fun. They didn't mean for it to go this far. They would never let it go to far if they knew what was in store for them, would they? Things never seemed to go to plan for them, but when you're a student in Demigod High, it's impossible for things to go right. If only... if only they had never started that fight, maybe they wouldn't be in this place._**

 ** _Percy's POV_**

 ** _The day started as normal, that is until I got caught up with a fight with Luke Castellan. He was never going to let me go. I hated this. I absolutely hated this._**

 ** _"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING JACKSON!" He pulled me towards him._**

 ** _"Oh I'm sorry I couldn't see where I was going over that BIG EGO OF YOURS!" I retorted. Luke snarled at me. Uh oh. He punched me in the face and soon, I don't know how it happened, but suddenly: Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Nico, Frank, Leo, Reyna, Rachel, Will, Thalia and Jason had also got into this fight. Will was trying so desperately to get everyone to knock it off and knowing Hazel and Frank, they refused to even look like they were apart of it. Jason was trying to hold Luke back by his arms and Rachel was doing the same for me, but we either didn't care or totally just ignored it because then what happened was Luke had accidentally elbowed Jason in the face which then Thalia exploded._**

 ** _"LUKE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She threw Leo into the lockers which enraged him and no more than one second, he was Thalia's back. Nico just looked really mad that this was happening and he was bored of it- like he didn't even try stopping us- with the exception of everyone else, more people were encouraging us to keep fight- more likely on Luke's side- I felt the adrenaline rushing through me as Annabeth tried to reason with Reyna who had started throwing punches at Piper who didn't really even try dodging them._**

 ** _"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! THE SCENE IS OVER, GET BACK TO YOUR CLASSES NOW, OR YOU WILL FACE DETENTION FOR ANYONE STILL HANGING AROUND! THE 12 OF YOU INVOLVED... MY OFFICE NOW!" The rest of the students- more likely the entire school- ran away to their classes in fear. Principal Chiron Bruner was the scariest person alive at Demigod High. As soon as we entered his office, he sighed._**

 ** _"Can anybody explain to me why this fight occurred in the first place?" Nobody spoke. He raised an eyebrow. "Nobody?" He questioned. Nobody even moved for that matter of fact. "Okay, since detention is not working for you, you will arrive on Saturday at 7am and you will leave on Sunday at 7am. Any failure to come, will result in expulsion, am I clear?"_**

 ** _"BUT SIR! WE PLAY THE TITANS THAT SATURDAY!" Luke complained. I rolled my eyes. Typical. Favourite Quarteback isn't he._**

 ** _"Well, Mr Luke Castellan, maybe you should've thought of that BEFORE you made a scene." Luke tried to speak but Chiron cut him off. "If you continue to waste your time on fighting every person you see, don't think for a second that the consequences for your own actions will be taken lightly, and Mr Leo Valdez, yes you will continue your detentions with Mrs Dodds, is this does not go according to plan." What is THAT supposed to mean??! "If standards are not met, you will do this the following week after." Everybody groaned. "Has anybody got anything else to say? No? Okay, then it's final." Nobody got a chance to say anything because he just totally ignored. This was not how I planned on spending my weekend. Luke glared at me, and I glared right back. Guess what this guy is doing when everyone is on holiday? Going to school! Yay!! Ugh, I crinkled my nose in disgust._**


End file.
